its not heavy i'm stronger than i look
by Elie-Heartphilia
Summary: 6 meses después de la guerra contra Álvarez el gremio vive una nueva situación para elegir a un nuevo maestro, Lucy viendo esta como su única oportunidad aprovecha para aclarar unas cosas que pasaron entre ella y el futuro nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail. Este oneshot participa en el tema ¡Misión de 100 años! como parte de la comunidad Canon Island.


**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, si fuera así Natsu ya le hubiera robado un beso a Lucy, en cambio pertenece al rey del troll Mashima-sama. Por un mundo con más Nalu. Este One-shot participa en el foro "Misión de 100 años.** **Cien formas de decir: Te amo"**

* * *

" _ **It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look"**_

Era una brillante mañana en el gremio de Fairy Tail, una muy importante asamblea estaba dándose a lugar debido a la nueva confrontación que surgió luego de que había pasado casi medio año desde la batalla contra Zeref y el Imperio Álvarez; la paz había sido restaurada y con ella una nueva alianza entre los continentes había sido creada para evitar así otra devastadora guerra.

Para que esto ocurriera un nuevo consejo mágico surgió y con ellos una nueva sociedad mágica con los más poderosos de entre los continentes de Ishgar, Frostland y Arakitashia.

Macarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernández y Erza Scarlett se unieron a este nuevo Consul junto con Brandish y Eileen Belserion, todos aseguraron que harían lo mejor para conservar ese periodo tan ansiado de paz.

Debido a la nueva posición del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, Macarov se vio en la necesidad de proclamar a un nuevo líder, como muchos imaginaron selecciono a su nieto Laxus Dreyar para el trabajo, sin embargo este lo rechazó con dignidad diciendo que alguien más se merecía el puesto.

De esta forma una nueva elección comenzó, el nuevo maestro del gremio se eligió de manera que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y gritaron su nombre al unísono al no verse involucrado en la asamblea de ese día, ya que dicho mago había alegado que necesitaba un periodo de descanso luego de la feroz batalla que presento. El nombre que se escuchó a través de toda Magnolia fue el de un peculiar chico con una peculiar cabellera rosada y bufanda blanca.

-¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!- el gritó de todos los integrantes del gremio Fairy Tail hizo al edificio retumbar, pero ni de esta forma el perezoso Dragonslayer de fuego se despertó de su profundo sueño.

Una rubia en particular estaba sentada en la barra del gremio tapándose los oídos después del fuerte reclamo que dieron sus amigos. Ella en particular sabía que nada como eso haría a Natsu abrir los ojos, si lo hiciera no se llamaría Lucy Heartphilia por nada.

Con un largo bostezo se levantó del banquillo y dejando su batido de fresas a la mitad para dar marcha hacia donde sabía que el Dragneel estaba tranquilo durmiendo, no sería su casa, él sabía que sería el primer lugar que buscarían, bueno quizá después de su propio departamento. Pensó lo último con una gota de sudor tras su cabeza.

No camino mucho puesto que el lago donde solían pescar y descansar él y Happy no estaba muy lejos de su casa, estaba acercándose cuando descubrió algo, una pequeña caña de pescar mal improvisada atada con un hilo de cáñamo que era detenida apenas por un par de piedras. Ya con el conocimiento de a quién podría pertenecer esa herramienta busco con la mirada un pelaje de color rosado y otro azulado.

Los encontró justo del otro lado del lago durmiendo a moco suelto y con los brazos a los costados. No sería tan difícil despertarlos después de todo. Se acercó sigilosamente y acerco su rostro al del chico, no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente cuan lindo y tranquilo se veía cuando dormía, de pronto un deja-vú se hizo presente cuando Natsu comenzó a hacer una cara graciosa, pero esta vez no la tomaría por sorpresa, justo cuando el Dragneel alzó su puño envuelto en llamas en dirección al rostro de la Heartphilia, esta lo cubrió con su propio puño y le dio la vuelta despertando al muchacho cuando este sintió el tibio césped en la cara y algo inmovilizando su brazo y puño. Bajo la guardia en cuanto percibió el dulce aroma de su mejor amiga, pero no pensó que ella fuese tan malvada como para despertarlo de esa forma tan brusca que le recordaba a edo-Lucy.

-¡Hey Luce! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?-

-Strar-dress, Taurus- fue su única respuesta, aunque tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

-¿Natsu? ¿Lucy? ¿Qué sucede?- con tanto ruido no era de extrañar que el minino Happy se despertara, tallando su ojo derecho alcanzó a ver la extraña posición en la que se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ya han hecho la selección del cuarto maestro, aunque en realidad sería el ¿Noveno?- comentaba pensativa la rubia mientras soltaba al muchacho y hacía desaparecer su magia.

-Ya sabemos que es Laxus Lucy, mejor ven, quédate con nosotros y juguemos un rato- ya que se había despertado aprovecharía el tiempo para divertirse un rato.

-¡Aye! ¡Vamos a jugar Luce! ¡Usa el Strar-dress de Gemini y conviértete en pescado!-

-¡¿Por qué coños haría eso maldito gato?!-

-Para comerte ¿aye?-

-Ah, dejen eso los dos, Natsu, Happy escuchen con atención, Laxus cedió el cargo a alguien más-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los mencionados.

-¿Laxus renunció? ¿Pero por qué?- el felino azul estaba claramente más sorprendido que el pelirosa.

-Happy, tienes que volar rápidamente al gremio, Charle tiene un pescado especial para ti- le guiñó un ojo la rubia, y tal como se lo espero el pequeño gato salió volando del claro dejando una estela de luz blanca y un grito de emoción. Lucy había hecho eso con la intención de hablar a solas con Natsu, después de la guerra ambos estuvieron muy ocupados como para verse las caras. Como la batalla ocupo distintos flancos, todos los gremios tuvieron que ayudar en las reparaciones de las ciudades destruidas además de las del gremio, por lo que se dividieron distintas tareas para pesar de la maga de espíritus estelares.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿no crees?-

El Dragneel no sabía a donde huir, no es como si la presencia de la rubia le molestara pero definitivamente y tras los acontecimientos de hace medio año, él sabía mejor que nadie que ambos tenían una conversación nada amena pendiente. Se sentía como una escoria tras haber intentado escapar de Lucy durante tanto tiempo, por eso el decidió ayudar a un grupo de rescate fuera de la ciudad y adjudicarse distintas tareas que lo mantenían lejos de la maga.

Pero ahora ella se las había ingeniado para quedar solos y en un lugar del que no podía simplemente salir corriendo, él no se describiría jamás como un cobarde pero tratándose de ESA conversación, prefería mandar todo a la mierda.

-Lucy… ese día … bueno…- estaba titubeando, no sabía ni cómo empezar, había tanto por decir.

-Me mentiste-

Esas malditas palabras, esas eran las únicas dos malditas palabras por las cuales no quería tener esa jodida conversación y prefería huir a escuchar precisamente a ella pronunciar esas dos malditas palabras.

-Natsu, pude soportar separarme de mi padre y de la casa que era el único recuerdo de mi familia, soporte miles de aventuras en donde mi vida corrió peligro incontables veces, soporte la pérdida de Aquarius y luego la pérdida de Fairy Tail… y de ti, soporte la verdad acerca de mi madre, y sobre ti- con cada palabra Natsu sentía como si le estuviesen clavando un cuchillo a rojo vivo. – Pero si algo no puedo seguir soportando Natsu es que te sigas culpando por todas y cada una de esas cosas-

Ante eso el Dragneel se sorprendió, ¿Acaso no iba a recriminarle todo aquello? ¡Si cada una de esas cosas habían sido culpa de él!

-Lucy no entiendo a qué te refieres- el rostro de Natsu en verdad reflejaba confusión, pero claro era sumamente normal.

-Estas cargando con muchas responsabilidades que no te conciernen Natsu- la rubia se acercó lentamente a su amigo para quedar frente a frente, luego cogió su rostro con ambas manos y junto sus frentes como él hacía cuando se les aparecía una dificultad de la cual alguno no veía salida.

-Ambos somos miembros de Fairy Tail, y todas y cada una de esas cosas que pasaron no fueron tu culpa, tu no le pediste a Zeref que te transformara en E.N.D., tu no pediste viajar en el tiempo y hacer enfermar a mi madre y lo más importante de todo- luego tomo su mano y la acerco cuidadosamente a su pecho, en donde latía el corazón de la rubia con fuerza para ser más precisos – Tú no pediste lastimarme Natsu-

Eso era todo lo que el Dragonslayer necesito para romper esa conexión y abrazar a la rubia con fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-¡Pero es mi culpa! ¡Caíste enferma por mi culpa! ¡Los Dragonslayers no deberíamos estar aquí! y si no fuera por ti y tu magia nosotros…-

-Ustedes se abrían ido y hubieran desaparecido de nuestras vidas para siempre, ¿Es que no entiendes que esa fue la razón por la que hice esto Natsu?- trato de tranquilizar a su amigo, pero entonces sintió a su amigo temblar y unas delicadas y tibias gotas resbalar por su hombro, Natsu estaba llorando.

-Luce-

-Escuchaste a Polyushka y a Wendy, podemos tratarlo, no es lo mismo que con mi madre, mi madre no contaba con las 12 llaves doradas y tampoco contaba con una Dragonslayer del cielo ni su loca y contraparte madre de Edolas, todo saldrá bien Natsu, los medicamentos están funcionando ¡Incluso hoy logré usar magia y convoque a Virgo!-

Lucy sonaba y parecía optimista ante todo, pero Natsu sabía la verdad, solo había una cosa que podía hacer por ella y no se cansaría de intentarlo. Después de la batalla final Natsu logró dominar el poder de E.N.D. y derrotar a Zeref, lamentablemente el mago oscuro no pudo perdonarse a sí mismo de sus pecados pero con su último aliento le deseo lo mejor a su amado hermano menor, le deseo un brillante y feliz futuro.

Pero con él, la puerta Eclipse resonó por la magia que desapareció y se abrió, por lo tanto los niños que viajaron 400 años al futuro comenzaron a regresar a su tiempo de verdad, con el propósito de arreglar las fisuras en el tiempo.

Pero Lucy Heartphilia sabía exactamente qué hacer, así conjuro el mismo hechizo que había conjurado su madre para traer a esos niños al futuro y logró que Ecllipse se cerrara, muy a pesar de todos, el gasto de energía mágica por la magnitud del hechizo logró que la maga estelar callera en una muy terrible enfermedad. La misma que había padecido su madre.

Wendy y Polyushka solo confirmaron lo peor, como la grieta en el tiempo no había sido reparada y Eclipse se cerró, la magia de Lucy era lo único que los ataba a ese periodo en el tiempo, y debido a eso su magia estaba siendo drenada por 5 individuos quienes Lucy se negó rotundamente a dejar ir.

Cada día resultaba ser un gran esfuerzo para la rubia, el simple hecho de ponerse de pie era sumamente exhaustivo para ella, y como no serlo si de ella dependían la magia y vida de los 5 hijos de dragones, la chica ya conocía esa sensación como cuando invocaba a un espíritu celestial pero debido a que de por si 2 era casado y 3 era sumamente agotador, el mantener a 5 personas dependiendo de su magia era prácticamente imposible para los ojos de cualquiera, por lo que los dragonslayers decidieron dejar de utilizar magia para no ser un gasto extra para la Heartphilia.

Wendy resultaba ser de gran ayuda al proveerla de su propia energía mágica diariamente, pero lógicamente eso no era suficiente. Polyushka diseño unas pastillas especiales con ayuda de unos médicos de Álvarez; los mismos que operaron a Natsu de su tumor anti-etherano, que resultaban ser de gran ayuda al contener una provisión extra que trabajaba con la misma metodología que una lacrima artificial, con la única excepción que no se adherían para siempre dentro de su cuerpo.

A pesar de todos estos tratamientos Lucy seguía mostrando señales de agotamiento en su cuerpo, de vez en cuando lograba levantarse de su cama o ayudar un poco en las reparaciones de la ciudad de Magnolia y cuando de verdad tenía mucha suerte lograba invocar a un espíritu estelar, un poco a regañadientes de las recomendaciones que la dragonslayer del cielo le dijo.

-Todo esto es culpa mía, si tan solo no hubiese liberado el poder de E.N.D., ¿Y para que sirvió? Resultó ser que soy un maldito demonio muerto que vive a expensas de su mejor amiga, solamente sirvo para destruir, no pude protegerte- el muchacho aferró más el agarre a su amiga pero al sentir un quejido de parte de ella se soltó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hice daño?- el Dragneel temió lo peor, ya ni siquiera podía controlar su propia fuerza, temía romper a su amiga cada vez que la tocaba como si fuera de porcelana y el un jodido monstruo; aunque así se sentía él, se veía tan débil en contraste a la imagen que tenía sobre ella misma de hace 6 meses atrás cuando lucho con él codo a codo.

-No es eso, me estabas encajando mi látigo- la rubia le regalo una tranquilizadora sonrisa, pero Natsu nada convencido se alejó unos metros con una mirada que reflejaba terror y repulsión hacía si mismo.

-Oye, en verdad está bien, mira- y entonces la rubia alzó los brazos en su dirección, Natsu no pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacía su mejor amiga y la imagen que regalo lo dejo maravillado.

Lucy extendía sus brazos ofreciéndole consuelo y protección, como si fuera él quien necesitaba que lo cargaran y no la rubia sin fuerzas delante de suyo, a pesar de su palidez por la enfermedad, en su rostro alcanzaba a notar que sus mejillas adquirían un leve y tierno color rosado y sus achocolatados ojos tenían un brillo especial, el mismo que apareció cuando la llevo a Fairy Tail, el mismo que noto cuando se reencontraron y el mismo que parecía dedicarle solo a él cuándo la circunstancia lo ameritaba.

-Natsu, está bien, no es pesado, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-

Pero eso el Dragneel ya lo sabía, siempre supo a la perfección que él se habría derrumbado ante ese tipo de circunstancia, le había prometido a Igneel que no se daría por vencido y viviría para ver un brillante futuro, pero luego lo supo tras los acontecimientos en la guerra con Álvarez, por primera vez en su vida Natsu Dragneel había perdido las esperanzas. Pero luego la veía a ella, tan fuerte y ayudándolo a sostenerse nuevamente, siempre fuerte, siempre valiente, siempre su Luce.

Sin contenerse la abrazo nuevamente con tanta fuerza que la rubia nuevamente sintió que la estaba partiendo en dos, pero esta vez ahogo el quejido en su garganta para que Natsu no lo notara, aunque no fuera fuerte ella lo sería por él, porque sabía que vendrían tiempos difíciles y Natsu necesitaría un hombro donde apoyarse, y ella siempre estría ahí para él.

-Debemos volver al gremio, los chicos nos están esperando MAESTRO NATSU-

Esas palabras dejaron congelado al pelirosa.

-Luce, ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Laxus decidió que el título del nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail debería tenerlo el héroe de la guerra ¿No lo crees? Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluyéndome a mí por supuesto, creo que harás un gran trabajo-

Natsu se separó bruscamente de su mejor amiga y la miro con asombro, pero no pudo ocultar el leve brillo de emoción ante tal noticia.

-Pero, ¡Casi la cago otra vez!-

-Lo sabemos, pero también fuiste tú quien nos salvaste Natsu, no puede haber mejor candidato, además si no eres tu Gray ya está haciendo fila detrás- a sabiendas de lo que provocaría después de decir eso, Lucy se preparó para verlo explotar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni en un millón de años dejaré que ese maldito congelador con patas sea el maestro si yo puedo evitarlo! ¡Vamos rápido Luce nos están esperando!- y nuevamente y como hiso cuando la conoció, cogió su mano y la levantó para correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al gremio. Lucy asintió emocionada y salió disparada tras su amigo con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas, riendo y gozando.

Para cuando iban a mitad de camino Lucy sintió que las piernas le fallaban y no pudo evitar tropezar, pero Natsu resultó ser más rápido y la cogió al vuelo, cargándola al estilo princesa.

-Vaya que eres torpe, Luce- en vez de recibir un reproche Lucy recibió una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como la luz del sol, quizá aún faltaban cosas por aclarar pero por lo menos esa pequeña conversación le había devuelto su sonrisa a Natsu, y por ello había valido la pena el esfuerzo.

Cuando llegaron al gremio Natsu bajo a Lucy con delicadeza e hizo ademán de entrar, pero antes de abrir las puertas, se giró hacia la maga con expresión seria y comenzó a hablar.

-Luce, sé que todo por lo que pasaste no fue nada fácil, y te pido una disculpa por no haberte apoyado en todo lo que necesitaste durante estos seis meses- la rubia se entristeció ante eso, no quería recordar ese sentimiento de abandono que sufrió luego de haber terminado la guerra, pero Natsu siguió hablando.

-Pero ahora como maestro de Fairy Tail te juro que dedicaré todos mis esfuerzos en encontrar la cura a esta enfermedad, sé que existe una salida a todo esto porque tú misma me has mostrado el camino otra vez, por eso te pido Luce que no te des por vencida, y aunque suene egoísta pedirlo así, quédate a mi lado - la chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y asomar el tremendo sonrojo que cubrió su rostro.

-Quizá no lo recuerdes pero ya te había dicho esto cuando estuvimos a punto de regresar en el tiempo, te amo Lucy-

Sin poder evitar las lágrimas de emoción la chica se lanzó a los brazos del mago de fuego y lo besó en los labios, fue un beso lleno de promesas por cumplir y aventuras por descubrir, ambos tenían justo lo que necesitaban en ese momento y nada ni nadie podía arruinarlo y si alguien se atrevía a amenazar nuevamente su felicidad, Natsu simplemente lo haría cenizas.

-Creí que no lo volvería escuchar jamás- le dijo la chica cuando se separó del chico.

-Y yo creí que no me habías escuchado, eres malvada Lucy- y volvió a besarla, Dios esos dulces, adictivos y suaves labios, ¿Y pensar que iba a perderse eso por toda la eternidad al regresar al pasado? ¡Ni loco!

-¿Estarás bien con todo esto del maestro tú solo Natsu? Sabes que siempre puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites- decía entre besos la rubia.

-Oye, estaremos bien, puedo con esto ya que no es tan pesado, ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco!-

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction! Bueno he aquí mi segundo oneshot, me inspiró mucho esta frase y quise traerles esta linda historia con mi pareja favorita (ya solo espero que mashima la haga canon) bueno, para los que me están leyendo por primera vez y les gusto esta historia los invito a dejar un review para saber que les pareció mi historia e igualmente a leer "Don´t stop the music" que es una comedia-romántica en la que estoy trabajando con Fairy Tail, pueden darse una vuelta si gustan y dejar reviews si quieren que la continúe, bueno ¡muchas gracias por sus lecturas y buenas noches a todos!**


End file.
